


Temptation And Apples by Azrael

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Religious Content, Romance, Slash, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In six thousand years, Aziraphale has never eaten an apple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation And Apples by Azrael

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

Temptation And Apples by Azrael

Summary: In six thousand years, Aziraphale has never eaten an apple.  
Categories: Slash Fanfic Characters:  Aziraphale, Crowley  
Genres:  Romance, Spiritual/Religious  
Warnings:  Slash (mild)  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 417 Read: 263  
Published: 13 Apr 2009 Updated: 13 Apr 2009

 

 

Author's Notes:

The third GO fic I wrote (my previous fics are One of Yours and To Tempt An Angel). This story is mean as a sort of prequel to http://community.livejournal.com/lower_tadfield/752669.html#cutid1, aka To Tempt An Angel. I didn't mean for it to be that way when I wrote it, but after people read TTAA and requested prequels, I realised that this actually works quite well as a prequel. 

  **Dedicated to the lovely Quantum Witch.**

Disclaimer: The masterpiece known as Good Omens belongs to Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman.

* * *

 

 

It was a Saturday evening, and Crowley had dropped by for tea with a gift. This in itself was not unusual; what was unusual was the fact that instead of a sinfully delicious chocolate cake or a lewd book, he'd brought - of all things - a fruit basket. Aziraphale raised an eyebrow.

"Fruit, dear boy? I'd never expect something so _healthy_ from you, of all people."

Crowley smirked. "You'd be surprised, angel. Healthy food incites Gluttony. See, when someone eats something healthy, like fruit, they think 'Hey, I ate healthily. I deserve a reward' and then they go off and gorge on chocolate or alcohol or whatever, and they have a lot more than usual because they think one piece of fruit will make up for it. _Humans_." 

Aziraphale carefully shut the _Buggre Alle This_ Bible. "Well, I I do hope you aren't planning to test that theory on angels. I'll make some tea - oh, and I went to the bakery today and picked up a nice fruit cake."

Crowley's smirk grew even wider. "See? Thinking about cake already."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

   An hour later, half the fruits and most of the cake was gone. The teapot had miraculously turned into a bottle of wine, which was well on its way to becoming empty. Crowley selected an apple and waved it rather unsteadily in front of Aziraphale. “You haven’t had any applesss.” 

Aziraphale flushed and mumbled something. Crowley squinted at him. 

“What? Sspeak louder, won’t you?”  

“I said, I don’t eat apples,” Aziraphale muttered wretchedly.

Crowley looked delighted.  “Angel, do you mean to sssay in the sssix thousand yearsss you’ve been here, you’ve never eaten an apple?! They’re not forbod – forden – bad fruit any more!”  

Aziraphale couldn’t help it; he’d never eaten an apple, it brought back too many memories of Eden. Crowley stretched the apple towards him, so that he could see his reflection in its round, shiny red surface. “They just… remind me of Eden, and the Tree.” _And the expulsion of Adam and Eve. Not to mention your part in that._   

Crowley slowly leaned forward until his face was level with the apple. A lock of black hair fell into the demon’s yellow, snakelike eyes, gleaming with some unknown emotion. He grinned, and Aziraphale could see his fangs reflected in the apple’s surface. An odd sensation in the angel’s stomach reared its head.  

“Come on, angel,” Crowley hissed. “Let me tempt you.” 

And Aziraphale leaned forward, giving in to temptation.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

End Notes:

Reviewers get nice shiny apples…

 

* * *

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=435>


End file.
